


A Sunset

by Trefoil_9



Series: Undertale Flash Fictions [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trefoil_9/pseuds/Trefoil_9
Summary: Papyrus wants Grillby and Gaster to explain sunsets to him. [AmberTale affiliated]





	A Sunset

“WHAT’S A SUNSET?” Papyrus asked. Gaster looked uncomfortable.   
“It’s… when the sun goes down. Well actually, it’s the space of time during which the earth turns enough that the position of the sun changes to below the horizon, and when the water vapors and other particles in the air turn colors from the slanting sunlight getting caught in them.”   
“I KNOW THAT! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?”   
Gaster opened and then shut his mouth.   
“Gynzzgh?.. It’s… beautiful.”   
“I KNOW THAT, TOO. AT LEAST, EVERYONE SAYS THEY’RE SUPPOSED TO BE, BUT I’VE NEVER SEEN ONE.”   
“It’s… the light gets suddenly richer, heavier. The air gets cooler and starts to feel like nighttime.”   
“WHAT DOES NIGHTTIME FEEL LIKE?”   
“A bit like cave air, but with more wind.”   
“WIND IS LIKE--?”   
“Drafts, but more gusty, moving unpredictably, almost like it’s alive. It makes the grass whisper as it runs through it. The sky at the east turns dark blue, and stars start to appear, one by one, brightest first, and the moon, wherever it is. The west turns gold, or red, or some combination of both, and any clouds between you and the west turn vibrant colors. Shell pink, or orange with deep indigo. The sun itself looks red instead of white, and you can almost look at it—almost, but not quite. If there are no clouds the sky above the sun fades gradually from pink to gold to deep gold to light blue to deep blue with stars. And the golden light from the sunset lies across the world in great patches, like blankets, because it doesn’t fill the whole air like the sunlight of noon does. It dips objects in gold, leaving shaded spaces in cool blue twilight. The daytime birds get quiet and the night creatures begin to sing. Coolness comes up from the ground, from somewhere in the roots of the grass…”   
He stopped, looking confused. Sans tried to remember a time when he’d ever heard Gaster talk that much at once.   
“.sometimes the whole sky within your vision turns yellow.” Said Grillbz. Papyrus looked at him.   
“REALLY?”   
Grillbz just nodded.   
“YOU USE FEWER WORDS.”   
“.yes.”   
Grillbz held out his hand. Papyrs looked blankly at it for a moment, than ecxitedly yanked off his gauntlet and plopped his hand across Grillbz’.   
“ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW US?!”   
Grillbz nodded, extending his other hand towards Sans, who laid his much smaller hand in Grillbz’ palm.   
“.you too.” He said, looking at Gaster. “.you haven’t seen this one.”   
Gaster put his hand over Grillbz’ fingers.

 _A younger fire elemental was sitting, naked, on a high cliff facing the west, a strong wind at his face blowing his flames back and high, making them dance. The rock beneath him was pleasantly warm, still radiating back the sun’s heat. The ocean stretched glassy and glittering with waves before him and a long horizontal line shone bright white at the horizon. Below the sinking sun, a long path of brightened water reached towards him, and black against it, a ship, sailing towards him with the wind. The sky at the horizon was deep liquid gold, fading to a lighter, almost transparent color higher up the sky. A few streaks of cloud shone more solidly gold._  
There was an indistinct shout from behind him, downwind, and then a human plunged past at a sprint, flailed his arms, and went over the side of the cliff. Grillbz stood quickly and saw him recover and disappear feet-first into the waves below. Ah, OK then. He’d be fine.   
He resurfaced a few moments later, turned onto his back and waved up at Grillbz, then struck out swimming, not for the shore, but for the ship coming steadily closer, now less black in the light and with a few details visible to Grillbz’ keen sight. He stretched, appreciating the tingle of sunlight along his skin, and started down the path to the harbor.

Grillbz withdrew his hands and put them in his pockets.   
“Woah,” commented Sans.   
Gaster slowly adjusted to the feeling of being exclusively in his own body again.   
“THAT WAS A HUMAN!” Processed Papyrus. Grillbz nodded.   
“.a fool human.why are all my friends foolish meatheads?”   
“I am literally not a meathead,” said Gaster, grinning and tapping his skull. Grillbz narrowed one eye at him.    
“HE SEEMED… NICE.” Said Papyrus, frowning. Grillbz looked off at the bioluminescent plants standing motionless in the eternal night of the caves, and the swaths of glowing crystals on the ceiling above.   
“.m.”   
There was a pause.   
“Shall we keep moving?” said Gaster. 


End file.
